


La Reina de España

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Impregnation, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Your marriage was an arranged marriage, like most royal marriage's-though you and your husband seem to get along smoothly....there are some things that seem to be lacking in the relationship.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	La Reina de España

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give my bby boy more stories!!!  
> Look up Spanish Legion uniforms, I think you'll like it...  
> Spain isn't wearing this in this story though-

Sex. Sex with your husband was always great, except when he came. He came too early and you never got the satisfaction you deeply desired. Instead, you got your husband gasping in pleasure and pulling out right when things were getting good. 

"Te amo, mi amor." He kissed your forehead and smiled up at you. You smiled back, trying not to show your disappointment in your features and sighed when he left to put his robe on and called for a bath.

God. How long has it been since you had a proper release? Oh right, never. Due to royal precautions you were never allowed outside the castle without anyone by your side. Growing up was an extreme pain, having to go through hormonal periods when all you wanted was to be fucked and there was nothing you could do, but do it yourself. Not that it was bad, but some help could've been nice. You always imagined the sweet release you and your future husband would have together. The feel of body upon body and their sweat connecting with yours, becoming one. You groaned out of frustration and got out of bed, putting a robe on. How were you going to live like this? How were you going to introduce an heir?! 

"Aren't you going to join me?" Your husband's voice echoed through the room as he slightly opened the door to leave, looking at you with a confused expression. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, not in the mood to even look at your husband at the moment.

"No, perdón. I need some fresh air." You saw his expression soften a bit as he shrugged it off and left towards his bath. 

"Oh lord, please let me be able to carry an heir." You looked up at the ceiling, pretending that you were looking at God and sighed continuing with the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen. You opened the door from your room and made your way up the castle. When you were up on top of the castle, it had a perfect view of the soldiers coming back from practice. You couldn't help but wonder how long they lasted, you looked at each one individually and judged by their appearance. You knew you shouldn't judge or even consider how long your army could last in bed, but you couldn't help it! You were still a bit turned on and your husband only lasted three minutes! Or less! 

"Ay Dios Mios." You covered your eyes with your hands and squeezed a bit before inhaling and exhaling to regain yourself. You looked down at the men again and noticed one that caught your eye. 

"Ay Dios Mios." You whispered, leaning against the cold brick underneath you and watched as the man raised his beer and laughed. He had a nice smile, as well as a nice laugh. You wondered how he sounded doing the opposite. But he looked familiar, a little too familiar. 

You felt your robe blow slightly against the wind and your legs exposed to the cold air of the night. You gasped a bit as you covered yourself, not noticing how loud you must have gasped, considering the attention you rewarded yourself with from underneath. 

"iMi Reina?!" The man you were looking at from before had gotten up and ran inside the castle towards you. You were just as confused as the soldiers that were sitting with him and gasped when a voice appeared next to you.

"Perdón, for my crude humor. I was just having a laugh con mis hombres." He bowed and waited for a smack or something you weren't aware of, until he looked up at you through his chocolate brown locks.

"¿Mi Reina?" You looked at him confused, wondering what it was he was waiting for.

"What are you doing?" You furrowed your eyebrows, confused of his position.

"Eh-" He slowly stood up straight and looked at you, confusion written all over his face.

"¿Did you hear the joke I made con mis soldados?" You watched as he scratched his head and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"No. Was I supposed to?" You teased him. He was attractive, you couldn't set that aside, the man screamed fuego every time he was visible. 

"Oh, nonono." He laughed awkwardly and you couldn't help but smirk a bit. Has he always been this easy to tease? It was cute. 

"What kind of joke was it?" You watched him wriggle and he cleared his throat, when you felt a breeze again and your robe had shown a bit too much leg as it blew. You gasped again and covered yourself, tightening the loose wrap around yourself.

"It was a rather-"

"¿erótica?" You had seen how his face had darkened from the scene you had caused and bit your lip, still a bit aroused from the incident a few minutes ago.

"Mi Reina-"

You laid your hand on his arm and laughed it off. He only grew aroused from the touch and watched as your robe had slightly slipped off your knee, while you laughed. He bit his lip and caught himself thinking further-more when you let go. 

"Perdónperdón. I got carried away. Please, make as many jokes as you please!" You laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"Let's meet here tomorrow, so we could discuss something that's been bothering your queen." You continued off your journey back to bed and left poor Antonio speechless. He wondered if he had said or done something wrong. His mind was racing with things he'd done.... then the joke resurfaced, being the only topic that was a bit too sexual towards his queen. It was a simple joke, seriously-well, not really it was rather detailed. But he did wonder...how was the queen in bed? By her way of clumsiness maybe she was quite lazy with the king? Or- His thoughts shot back to images of her exposed thighs and he mentally left a note in his head, stating that she had nice legs, even if she was short. 

"Antonio! ¡Ven 'Acá!" 

Antonio defused of his thoughts and looked down towards the men trying to get him back down for more lame and sexual jokes.

\-----------------

Time had come toward the hour you requested to see Antonio and you were just as eager as kids getting candy. Although, you couldn't say the same about Antonio. He dreaded the long wait and had been caught spacing out a few times during practice and had to do plenty of punishments. It wasn't like him! He was the one that was supposed to be the leader, but the king-the king was watching them practice and he couldn't have loathed him even more. Punishment after punishment was his duty that afternoon and he was beyond pissed off and exhausted and now he had to see what his queen wanted. _More punishments._ He sulked as he made his way up the castle and to the spot you were at yesterday. 

You on the other hand, made sure that your husband would be busy with protocol or other duties, so that you could dress a little erotic, but still own the royal look. The dress was long of course, but it was maroon and fitted your skin very well, along with a corset that fit your bosom a bit too tight, letting some cleavage show. So, when you stepped out to see Antonio, he would get the hint, hopefully. 

As you made your way up the castle and onto the area you had stepped foot on yesterday, your eyes set on a very sweaty and frustrated Spain. 

"Ay Dios míos. Would you like a bath?" You kissed both of his cheeks and felt how sweaty he was through his shirt when you laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave you a confused expression but loved the sound of a bath.

"Oh no mi reina that's okay-"

"¡No, por favor! Yo insisto-follow me!" You held your arm out for him to link and he did, following you through the large castle and into a guest room. You called for a servant and asked to fill a bath for Antonio. 

"Mi reina-you don't have to do this-"

"No, I do! Why did the king insist on giving you such hard tasks?!"' Your worried expression softened Antonio's frustration and he couldn't help but smile towards your kind gesture. The maid you had sent out came back and knocked on the guest room door,

"The bath is ready, mi reina." You nodded at her to leave and watched her as she did. You looked over at Antonio and smiled and dragged him towards the bath, walking in with him. Confusing the guards and the servants. 

"Mi reina, you don't have to follow me in-" You locked the door behind you and turned to a worried Antonio. 

"I want to join you." You had stepped a bit too close to Antonio, closing the bubble that once separated royalty and society. Antonio stepped back, but bumped into the bath almost falling in.

"The reason I called you in was because I have a problem that I think you could fix-" Antonio held you by your shoulders and pushed you slightly back. 

"Mi reina...whatever it is I don't understand-"

"Yes, you do!" You caught yourself off guard as that came out as slight desperation, shocking both you and Antonio. You quickly backed away from him and apologized trying to leave the embarrassing scene you had created. Antonio stopped you though, he latched onto your wrist and you looked back at his concerned expression. 

"What can I do?" You slowed back into his direction and felt all the effort you had put into trying to look sexy fail and the embarrassment grow hot in your body. You sighed and revealed why you wanted him here. 

"I-I've never been...completely satisfied with your king." You watched Antonio's expression, waiting for it to change, but it never did. He stayed confused and even furrowed his eyebrows.

"¿lo siento?"

You sighed and slipped out of his grip.

"Forget it-it's no use. I'll never be able to create an heir." You laid your hand on the doorknob about to turn it to leave, but stopped-

"Mi reina-" Antonio hesitated a bit before slowly pulling you away from the door.

"I may be able to help you." 

You stared at him for a moment confused because you knew he didn't understand what you meant and started to feel a bit irritated at this point. 

"How?" 

".... Maybe try different positions-" You groaned and laid your hands on his shoulders, shaking him a bit,

"I want you! The king doesn't last long enough for my satisfaction and I fear that I might be thrown out because of it." Tears started to slip out of your eyes as you said the last sentence and felt nothing but guilt rise from within. What were you thinking? 

"So, you thought that I-" He asked, but you cut him off.

"Shh. Por favor..I know. How stupid of me to-"

"No! Mi Reina, I understand, but what if we get caught? What will happen to you?" He pushed a strand of hair away from your face and watched as you thought about the consequences. 

"They won't." That shocked Antonio and he furrowed his eyebrows about to disagree, but you stopped him, laying a hand on his chest. 

"I'll make sure of it."

"What about the king?" You pushed your frustration down with all these damn preguntas and smashed your lips against his. He groaned from the sudden contact and quickly melted into your kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled away, leaving him lean in for more, but stopped when you were far away.

"The king will be happy when he finds out about my pregnancy." You whispered against his lips and continued with the kiss. Antonio moaned, cupping your cheek onto his hands and softly pushing you against the wall. You moaned within the kiss and roamed your hands through his hair. He seemed to like that, as he continued reaching to touch you and felt how smooth your skin was against his fingertips. You felt like you could melt. You've seen Antonio exhausted with the need to do his best for his people and his queen and kings, but who pleased him? Your mind started running with thoughts of whores and women touching him and you couldn't help but pull away, breathing heavily.

"Who pleased you?" 

The questioned confused Antonio and he rest his hands on your shoulders, keeping his gaze drawn to you.

"I-" 

"No importa." You crashed your lips against his again. There was no time to think about things like that-I mean- look at you, you were already married to the king and now you were using one of his best soldiers. You moaned at the thought and slid your hand down to his hard groin and palmed him. He gasped from your touch and pushed you further against the wall, your back touching the cold soft stone and you gasped from the cold touch. You looked up at his face and noticed that he was still dirty, and the bath water had chilled from the time being. You gently pushed him away and gave him a small kiss on his neck.

"The water will be put to waste if we don't use it." You reached out for his hand and guided him back to the bath. He watched you and allowed himself to relax under your power. 

"You need to undress first, verdad?" You let go of his hand and stared into his wondrous green eyes as you started to undress his dirty shirt. Your nimble fingers undid his black undershirt and gently pushed it off his shoulders, exposing his muscles and deep battle scars. You traced the scars with your fingers and peaked up at him, wondering how they happened -with deep scars like those- wasn't he wearing armor? 

"Don't worry about those." He whispered, cupping your face and pulling you in for another hot kiss. You moaned and slipped your hand under his pants, palming and stroking him. He laughed against your lips and stared into your lustful glare.

"You're so eager for me." He reached behind you and untied the sexy dress you had on for him. You scoffed at him and yanked at his trousers, trying to pull them down, but had no use. Antonio grunted at that and scoffed back at you,

"iUy! Espérame." He finished untying your corset and took it off you, untying the rest of the add-on's that was attached to your gown and huffed when everything but your first dress was on. He laughed at that and noticed your flushed expression, giving you a small kiss on the cheek. 

"What you women do to look desirable for us." He joked, laying another small kiss on your neck, then your chest, then, moving the loose white dress aside to lay a kiss on top of your breasts. 

"¿Puedo?" You looked up at him, noticing that he held a look of worry. He feared that he might be going too far, so he only felt necessary to ask permission.

"You may." You kissed his forehead, as he slipped the last piece of clothes you had on and watched as it fell to the floor. He took a step back to take in his now nude queen and felt the sudden feeling that he wasn't supposed to be seeing this. 

"This feels wrong." He confessed. 

You smiled at him and kissed his neck,

"Make it feel right, then." He softly ran his fingertips down your exposed back and looked down to your bare ass. It was safe to say that he was impressed, and he wanted more. You shivered as you felt his hands reach down to grip your ass and massaged it a bit before he ran a hand to your front and cupped a breast in his gentle touch. You gasped at the feeling and tugged at his trousers again, indicating that you didn't want to be the only one that was naked. 

"I want these off." You panned, wanting to feel him the way he was feeling you. 

"Perdón." He released his hands from you and dragged his trousers down to the floor. You felt your face grow hot with desire and your cunt wet just from the sight of him. _Ay Dios Mios._

You reached a finger out to touch and felt your needs fulfilled just by laying a finger on the tip of his cock. Antonio watched, as you roamed your fingers up and down his length, until you wrapped your hand around him, shocking him from the sudden switch. He moaned, when you started moving your wrist and you leaned into his torso, leaving small kisses up and down his chest and neck.

"Mi Rei-" You hushed him, reaching your other arm around his neck, to pull him down for a kiss and swallow his moans as you stroked him faster. He reached for your body and couldn't help but want you to feel the same way he did. He cupped your breasts in both of his hands and played with your nipple's, having to break the kiss and take one to suck on. You moaned and roamed your free hand through his hair, looking down to watch him suck and nibble on your nipple and play with the other, switching every now and then to perk them up. 

"Antonio-" You moaned, stroking him faster. He moaned on your nipple, sending the vibration through your body and feeling yourself become wetter and wetter. He accidentally bit down on one as he came closer to his end, trying to get you to stop, but it was no use. You squeezed him when he did so, making him pull away and throw you both in the warm bath. 

"¡Mierda!" You shrieked as you fell on top of a very aroused Antonio. You didn’t realize you were sitting on top of him, until you noticed you were facing towards the wall and his cock had brushed against your back. You jumped when Antonio had roamed his hand in between your legs and started to flick your clit vigorously, until you were left gasping and moaning his name. You leaned against his broaden torso and threw your head back on his shoulder, gasping as you felt your climax come closer and closer from how fast he was going.

"¿Te gusta esto, mi reina?" He whispered, feeling your body try to move against his touch. 

"Sí-Sí-" You gasped, feeling yourself come to that sensational feeling of release. 

"Antonio- Mierda-" 

He smirked at that and turned you around, so that way he could see your tired and flustered face. He bit his lip and grabbed onto your hips,

"Are you ready for me?" You nodded in approval and waited as he lifted your hips -you positioned his cock into your entrance- waiting for him to push you down onto him. 

You bit your lip as he started pushing you down and gasped when you felt all of him. His cock buried deep inside, making you feel full with his hard sex. He was much bigger than the King and fuck did you love it. He watched your face, just in case there was any discomfort, but to his surprise there wasn't. You moved as soon as he was all in and moaned his name when he pushed against your sweet spot.

"Sí-" You swerved on him, making him moan and reach out to grab a breast along with trying to keep his seat in the fancy bathtub. 

You couldn't help but love his big cock, fuck. He didn't need to thrust or even move! He was already so deep inside, if he came you were guaranteed you were going to get pregnant. 

"Antonio-Fuck-Sí-" You moaned, swerving and grinding against him, loving the sounds of water splashing from your movements and the lovely moans spilling from the two of you- filling the room. 

Sooner or later, Antonio had grown tired of the position and laid you gently against the edge of the tub, continuing in missionary position and thrusting fast against your g-spot. 

"Antonio- Sí!-Sí!" 

He stared at your orgasmic expression and bit his lip. It had been so long since he had-had sex- he almost forgot how good it felt. He moaned your name as he came closer to his end but continued with his rough movements and switched positions yet again. You didn't mind, though, you hadn't been played with for this long and loved the new positions that he introduced you to. He turned you over, so you were facing the wall once again and your ass was facing him. He trailed kisses along your back and stopped when he came close to your bum, caressing and leaving a loud echoed smack in the room. 

"Ah!" You gasped from the sting and wanted to say something on hitting his queen but stopped when he did it again.

Smack. And again.

Smack.

You whimpered underneath his touch and played with him, wiggling your ass in the air for another hit and gasped when you got one. You didn't notice how easily you fell into his kink, but you didn't mind, knowing that he was letting go of his stress through you. Whether that sounded good or bad, you couldn't lay or pass down the fact that he knew what he was doing, and he was taking advantage of the opportunity you had given him. How could he not? Who could say that they had the chance to seduce the queen and release inside of her? It sounded so hostile and erotic, who would believe him? He'd be thrown in jail for all he knew.

He smirked at you and felt some sort of accomplishment, knowing that he was spanking his queen into seduction from how wet you've become. He positioned himself again and reentered, pounding hard against your g-spot, moaning as he came close to his climax and made sure to hold himself from releasing too early, knowing that you wanted to feel full and satisfied with his cum mixed with yours. Just from the thought, he wanted to cum, but he fought against it, biting his lip a bit too hard as he tasted the iron like flavor enter his mouth. He gripped your hips and snaked a hand underneath you, flicking your clit, trying to get the satisfied feeling you desired. You moaned underneath his touch and gripped hard on the marble tub, feeling your climax coming through and ending with his. Both of you, moaning and moving from the feel-good sensation.

"Fuck-" He had lost touch with his Spanish mind and cursed in his learning language of English. You smiled at that, knowing that he had been fighting against the Brits and had grown accustomed to the filthy English slurs. 

You turned to reach for a kiss and whimpered when he pulled out, leaving you empty and cold, but full of his dripping cum. 

"Did you like the bath?" You asked, turning your body to face his. He chuckled and you smiled, knowing well that he was still dirty and there were a few moments when you had smelled his stench, but you were too far in the moment to address it. 

"Sit down, let me wash you." You watched as he did as told and sat in the now cold bath. You stepped out and grabbed the bar of soap sitting on a neatly set up table and grabbed a toallita, wetting and scrubbing some soap off on the rag and gently dabbing Antonio's dirty skin. He smiled at you and watched as you scrubbed his chest and laid soft kisses after you did, then moved up to his arms, scrubbing and kissing each part of his skin. Then, his legs, swiping and scrubbing until you got to his feet, gently scrubbing and massaging them before washing your hands when you finished and reached up to his dirty face. He gave you a small kiss on the tip of your nose making you smile and gently scrub the dirt off his cheeks and neck. You then left a small trail of hickey's down his neck and collarbone. 

"¿mejor?" You smiled, setting the dirty toallita aside and stepping out of the tub with him.

"Sí, gracias." He kissed your cheeks and dressed back in his dirty clothes. You didn't like the thought of that but knew that he was used to it already. If it wasn't for you, who knew how far he would've gone without a bath. 

"From now on, I want to do this...everyday-"

"Mi reina-" He hesitated with the thought but knew he wouldn't win. You were stubborn, everyone knew that.

"No, te quiero-" You hesitated with your words, but knew this is what you wanted. Since you first laid eyes on him, you knew there was more to come.

"Te quiero malo-" You felt tears slip down your cheeks and knew that everything was just so fucked up. You didn't mind the king but still, sometimes it felt as if you were never enough and with Antonio, he was so kind and gentle with his touch and words. 

"Mi reina-" He laid a hand on your shoulder and lifted your chin to look at him. You did and he filled the space between the two of you, leaving you with a passionate kiss and a low,

"Okay." As he left the castle, returning everyday as you requested and impregnating you with three kids, one for every three years together.

Once the king had found out about your first pregnancy he was so excited that he refused to leave you and the newborn alone and of course there was a ceremony after ceremonies with each child, but when the night came and your husband was off on duty or resting. You and Antonio either left the castle or accompanied each other in a guest room, both ecstatic with the thought of seeing one another. Of course as time flew by, Antonio was able to raise the kids in his own way and in one scenario he had become so excited with one of them, he accidentally caught one calling him, papa, every time he passed by. 

"Why does he do that?" The king had asked. You shrugged and said,

"Well, Antonio does spend a lot of time with them occasionally." 

The king scoffed and decided to ignore it, until the day came when you and Antonio decided to tie the knot in secret and the king walked in on one of your late night affairs, ordering you to be hung, but Antonio managed to capture you before the hanging and escaped with you and the children. It may had seemed like a happily ever after, it wasn't. The soldiers were always in search for you and Antonio and you were left living with doubt and disgrace from the throne. 

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to leave. We conquered land in the west, we could live there until then." Antonio kissed you and promised that everything would be okay. Which it was, you and Antonio managed to leave Spain and headed towards new land, living there until the drama had died down in the kingdom and you had to move back, but not until the kids were fully grown and were able to think for themselves, deciding if they wanted to stay in the new land or head back to Spain. One of course, decided to stay, and the others decided to head back with you, leaving the one to be seen on rare occasions. 

When you arrived back, Antonio helped you hide from the royals and focused on living a normal life. Building a small house on the outskirts of Spain and spent the rest of your life with him, in pure tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i fixed this story and added on a few more things. I just love Spain so much-ugh! Anyway, what do you think about the ending? I'm unsure about it and I might delete it honestly, but comment if you liked the ending or didn't so i could either leave it or take it off.


End file.
